Annabelle
by MBrabs1996
Summary: <html><head></head>And now here they were. Forced to take a day off with nothing to do but watch a stupid movie and give each other a heart attack. Fun.</html>


**A/N: Hey guys! So a bit of a longer one shot for y'all in the 30 day OTP challenge! Enjoy!**

**Day: 3**

**Prompt: Watching a movie**

Maria sighed, deep in thought and completely bored out of her mind. She and Steve were given the day off...well, forced to take the day off by the man that Emily calls, 'the angry pirate.' He came into Maria's office all pissed off and kicked them off the base for the next two days. So they had nothing to do while everyone was at SHIELD.

"Want to just watch a movie?" Steve asked, opening the cup board that held the DVD's.

Maria shrugged, "I suppose." She said, sighing simultaneously as Steve took out a bunch of movies and started listing them.

"Titanic, The Notebook, Where the red fern grows, Old Yeller, Marley and Me...man, Stark has a lot of animal movies. Flicka, maybe?"

Maria promptly crossed her arms, made a face, and shook her head, "Acting is horrible, don't like chick flicks, and I'm not a fan of movies where animals die. I also don't like horses." She explained, pursing her lips.

Steve sighed, "Okay then...Batman movies, G.I Joe, Hunger Games, Saw, Chucky, The Conjuring, Amity Ville Horror, Annabelle?"

The agent tilted her head and crinkled her nose in thought, "Seen it, seen it, seen it...Saw...never again...stayed up for a week straight with that one, Chucky was more of a comedy, The Conjuring? Oh God the acting was terrible. Amity Ville Horror...Amity means kind and friendly; there is nothing friendly if the word horror is in it. Annabelle it is." She said, changing her position so she was sitting on the couch cross legged.

"One movie about a possessed psychotic doll coming right up," He said jokingly as he put the movie in the DVD player and pressed play, "I'll go make popcorn." He added, getting up and heading into the kitchen.

He came back moments later with a big bowl of popcorn and sat down next to her with the bowl on his lap with one arm wrapped around Maria and her head on his shoulder.

* * *

><p>The movie was scary, Maria had to admit. Heck, the porcelain doll would be enough to scare anybody. Those things always freaked her out and she remembered her grandmother would give them to her as gifts. Well, several of them ended up "disappearing mysteriously"<p>

"So, their neighbors daughter is...was... part of the occult? She's possessing the doll?"

Maria nodded, "It appears so. Inhuman spirits, if they even exist, can't possess objects. Only people."

Steve looked at her, "How do you know?"

Maria shrugged, "My uncle is a priest. I also have a sister who watches too much TV and knows how to perform so called exorcisms. Need I say more?"

"Where'd she learn how to perform exorcisms?"

"I don't know and I don't want to know. Our uncle probably taught her. Besides, all you do is say passages from the bible in latin. How hard can that be?"

Steve sighed, "Harder than it looks. Come to church with me on Sunday."

"I'm not saying I don't believe in God. It's just the whole thing about demons seems far-fetched."

The pair went back to watching the movie to see that they were nearing the end and it was one of the creepiest scenes in the whole film.

"How'd that priest even survive? In real life he'd have died from hitting his head so hard. Wait...this movie is based off true events, isn't it?" Steve asked, looking at Maria, who nodded.

"Supposedly. In real life, it was a rag doll that was being possessed or something. Not a porcelain doll." She said, shrugging as more time passed and the credits started to roll.

"I can see why you're afraid of dolls now." Steve said in complete seriousness.

"You seriously believe in this? I'm not going to lie, i've experienced one or two things. It's only when i'm with Emily though. The movie isn't why dolls creep me out. Those dolls are just scary looking." She explained, groaning as her phone started ringing.

She looked at the caller ID to see it was her father calling.

_Great. What did Emily do now?_ She thought, answering it as she entered the kitchen, mumbling a quick hello.

"Wait...what happened? How did she_okay, i'll meet you there." She said, hanging up before heading back into the lounge to find Steve was nowhere to be seen.

"Steve?" She called, going to where Steve had been sitting moments before. She heard running footsteps that came from the stairwell behind her, and the door creak open, making her smirk, "Very funny, Steve." She said, only to be met with silence as the lights went out.

Okay. Now she was getting worried.

"Steve Rogers! You're not being funny anymore!" She reprimanded, only for the lights to finally turn back on and strong arms wrapping around her waist.

Maria screamed. Loud.

The super soldier was laughing so hard that his face was turning as red as a tomato, making her hit him in the shoulder.

"For someone that isn't a believer, you looked pretty scared. You should've seen the look on your face." He said, laughing again.

Maria glared at him, "I wasn't scared. Just on guard."

"Whatever you say, hon. Want to watch another movie?" He asked, not letting go of her waist as he kissed her neck.

She pulled away and shook her head in response.

"I can't. I have to pick up Emily from the hospital."

Steve looked at her alarmed when Maria mentioned the hospital.

"What happened? Is she okay? How'd she get in the hospital?"

Maria sighed, "Yeah, she's fine. She's just an idiot."

**A/N: Let me know what y'all think! Please review :)**


End file.
